Patience Is A Virtue
by SugarCoatedFate
Summary: Ginny is still head over heels for Harry, If she waits for him, will he come? Ginny goes to great lengths to get him to notice her, and that he does. But is it the attention she was looking for? R&R!


Disclaimer: The brilliance of Harry Potter all belongs to JK Rowling!

A/N: My very first Harry/Ginny fic ever! I hope you all like it! R&R!

Patience Is A Virtue

Chapter one: Tears And Rain

Ginny crossed and un-crossed her legs in anticipation from the chair in the living room of the Burrow. She strained her ears for any sound from the kitchen. Today was the day Harry came! She never told anyone, except for her best friend Allie, that she still fancied him. A lot. She spent several hours that morning making sure her hair was perfect, her make-up looked pretty, yet not too flashy and obvious, she picked out the best outfit and chose her favorite perfume...finally, she was satisfied. Now, was the hard part...waiting.

She hadn't seen Harry since the last day of term on the Hogwarts express. She thought she looked rather different in the short month since then. She noticed that her waist was a bit thinner, and her hips and chest more developed. She looked older, more mature...or so she hoped!

Finally she heard the back door open, then shortly after closed. "Oy! Mum! Dad! Ginny! Everyone! Harry's here!" She heard Ron's voice bellow from the next room. Quickly she grabbed a book from the table beside her and opened it to a page in the middle and positioned herself so it looked as if she were reading. She didn't want to see like she had been waiting for them to arrive! That would have been far too obvious!

"Hey Gin!" Harry said cheerfully as he and Ron came through the room.

"Hey Harry...how has your summer been?" She asked putting on a smile.

Harry laughed softly. "I was with the Dursleys...it was aweful! I expect it will be a whole lot better now that I'm here though...what about you? How was yours?"

"Oh, alright. A bit boring, but I'm alive!"

"C'mon Harry! I want to show you the new addition to my room!" Ron said excitedly pulling Harry by the arm up the stairs. Ginny shook her head. The new Chudley's Cannon Posters was all Ron could talk about lately.

As soon as she was sure they were gone, she slumped into the chair. He had looked so good! His hair, just as messy, his eyes just as green...he looked older. Sexier. She sighed dreamily before she picked up her book and walked to her room.

* * *

A few hours later the Burrow was alive with excitement. The whole family was there in the crowded kitchen. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Bill, Charlie, Fred. George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy, who had appologised to the family, was at work late.

"So, Harry..." Fred said with a wink, "any ladies?"

"Oh, well, you remember Parvati Patil? Err, yeah...we got together over the holiday."

Fred's jaw dropped to the floor as Ginny's heart dropped.

"You're kidding!" Ron said punching Harry in the arm, "I thought you two didn't hit it off at the ball in 4th year!"

"We...didn't. But turns out she has a muggle great aunt or something that lives a few blocks from where I do. I saw her at a play park baby-sitting her cousin. We've been hanging out all summer..." Harry explained. The boys launched into questions about the relationship. Ginny just felt sick to her stomache.

She pushed her plate away and leaned over to her mother. "Mum...may I be excused?"

"Oh yes dear, of course." Mrs. Weasley replied absentmindedly.

Ginny pushed her chair back and ran into the living room and out the door. It was raining outside, yet she didn't care. She stood there just outside the door in the rain. She felt so...betrayed. She was almost convince that this year would be the year. That this year, she would be able to call herself Harry's girlfriend.

Her eyes began to sting. Her face was soaked with the fresh raindrops and salty tears.

"Isn't it a bit cold out here?" A voice came from behind her. It was Harry.

Ginny chose not to say anything. She felt if she were, she would break down completely. She was grateful it was raining, he couldn't tell that she was crying. Quickly she pushed past him and ran to her room, shutting and locking the door. She flung herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know I know! It's sad! but hang in there! I promise things will work out and everything will be ok!

If you're wondering as to why I put Harry with Parvati...I just felt like being random...


End file.
